Jellicle Story
by enkeli-kitsu
Summary: No title because I can't think of one! Um, anyway, this story is about Alonzo, and some of the other Jellicles. The Junkyard is in danger...
1. Chapter 1

Chloe sat on the window seat, calmly washing one of her sleek brown paws. The light in the room caught on sequined curtains and cushions, and shone through the window in a square bar of light onto the lawn, where another cat waited in the cold winter night. They were as different as two cats could be – Chloe with her sleek, chocolate fur and air of superiority contrasted sharply with the scruffy black-and-white tom outside. Alonzo didn't feel the chill of the night air as he gazed upon Chloe. He thought she was as close to perfect as anyone could be. He caught his breath as she delicately lowered her paw and then, for a brief second, she turned her head and her large grey eyes met his. He stood swiftly and began to move forward, but she turned away, and leapt gracefully from the window seat. Alonzo mewed one note, a plea, but no Chloe returned to the window. He sat, waited, but she did not come back, and soon a human hand tugged the curtain across the window. With a sigh, Alonzo turned away, padding silently across the frosted lawn and into the street. It was still no different from any other night, but he hadn't given up yet.

The moon had been up for some time, and Alonzo had a long way to go before he got home. Chloe lived in a glamorous suburb of London, far from the junkyard where Alonzo made his home, with many of the other cats in his tribe. There was no hurry for him to get back – the cats he often hunted with would have left by now, and besides, he wasn't in the mood to hunt. He couldn't help but think of Chloe – she was so beautiful, so proud! But Alonzo feared she would never notice him. After all, he was just a street cat – _feral_, as the upper class felines labelled him. He didn't have an expensive collar and therefore he wasn't good enough, that was their view. Alonzo scowled. He didn't see how they were any better than he was, especially that conceited, brainless tom, Cielito. Alonzo pounced viciously at a dry leaf, wishing it were Cielito's precious head. He didn't understand why Chloe preferred that airheaded cat to him. He doubted that Cielito would even stand up to him in a fight – probably afraid of getting his fur dirty! So why didn't Chloe get rid of him, and allow Alonzo to be her mate instead? Deep inside his heart, Alonzo knew that Chloe probably was the same as Cielito, but he wouldn't admit it, not even to himself. She was beautiful, and that was what mattered! He liked the feeling he got when he thought of her.

Absorbed in his dreams, he was startled when two cats leapt down from the wall of a garden, landing on either side of him. The gold-and-black queen, Demeter, hissed in his ear, laughing when he leapt away, claws extended.

"Silly!" She scolded. "We could see you dreaming a mile off. What if we had been gang cats, or Macavity?" Alonzo groaned.

"You didn't scare me," He lied, embarassed.

"Yeah, right!" The second queen, Bombalurina, said sarcastically. "Your head is so filled with that Glamour Cat, whatshername - "

"Chloe!" Alonzo interrupted hotly.

"Whatever, kitten. You're just full of kitty love, you'll get over it!" She cuffed him over the head unfeelingly.

"You can't call me a kitten, I'm no younger than you!" Alonzo protested. "What are you doing this side of town, anyway?" Demeter and Bombalurina giggled in unison.

"Ohh…nothing!" Demeter said playfully.

"Just checking out the talent! Right, Demi?" Bombalurina smirked, and they burst into giggles again.

"And you tell me I'm a kitten!" Alonzo sighed. "Kitty love yourselves. Bet you're trailing that brainless Cielito again. I don't get what's with queens and him!" He complained. Bombalurina sighed.

"He really hasn't got a clue, has he?" She said over his head.

"Not a single clue. We'd better enlighten him!" Demeter giggled.

"Alonzo…" Bombalurina began, purring as she pressed against him.

"We weren't trailing Cielito, oh no." grinned Demeter.

"We were trailing you!" Bombalurina finished, and they both howled with laughter, rushing off ahead of him down the street. Alonzo groaned. Demeter and Bombalurina never stopped teasing him. Now doubly embarressed that the two young queens had not only startled him, but had apparently managed to trail him all evening without him noticing, he decided to go through the parks and take the long way home.


	2. Chapter 2

The moon was high in the sky as Alonzo approached the junkyard. He listened, but couldn't hear anything. Hopefully the junkyard would be nearly empty, and the other cats wouldn't ask where he had been. He started to walk towards it, but paused as he heard soft footfalls coming towards him. Turning, he saw a large, scruffy silhouette coming towards him. Alonzo arched his back and hissed. It was a tom, straying onto the territory of the Jellicle Tribe.

"What do you want?" Alonzo called, backing away a little. The closer the cat got, the bigger – and meaner – he looked. "This is Jellicle territory." The tom stopped, but didn't turn away. Alonzo realised belatedly that this tom was the biggest he had ever seen, including Old Deuteronomy.

"Jellicle's your gang, is it?" The tom sneered. "Never heard of you." He walked to the nearest corner of the junkyard. Alonzo leapt over, all the fur on his body standing straight up on end.

"Get out! Now!" He spat. "You don't stand a chance round here. Munkustrap will beat the fur off you!" The cat looked at down at him, then swung his hefty head around to scan the area. Alonzo could hardly see the cat's face, its fur was so shaggy and matted.

"I don't see this fearsome Munkustrap anywhere." The tom remarked. "Get out of the way before I hurt you. Oh, and kitten," He added. "Tell your Munkustrap he'll have to take his Jellicles somewhere else." Alonzo would have laughed if he hadn't been a little intimidated by the cat that was at least twice the size of him.

"You have got to be kidding," He said, disbelief hinting unwisely in his tone. "Do you know how many there are of us? You wouldn't stand a chance – ow!" His words were cut off as the tom hit him heavily across the face. The force of the blow knocked Alonzo from his paws and rolled him over twice. Dizzy, Alonzo staggered to his feet. The floor seemed to tip and spin, and he fought desperately to remain on his paws.

"Did that hurt, kitten?" The tom laughed cruelly. "I barely touched you. Would you like to feel the full force of my paw?" He advanced slowly. Alonzo shook his head painfully, stumbling backwards a pace, tasting blood in his mouth.

"You don't? What a pity." The tom grinned evilly. "You're going to get it anyway." He raised his paw. Still dizzy from the first blow, Alonzo didn't duck fast enough. Lights erupted in front of his eyes as a massive force knocked him flying. He was unconscious before he hit the ground.

The tom left the kitten crumpled in the shadows, and moved softly into the Junkyard. He had lied to the kitten – he wasn't staking territory, that was just to get the smaller cat out of the way. In fact, he was here to claim a bigger prize. If he had told the kitten what he was really there for, it was more likely the kitten would have run straight for the adults in his gang, instead of trying to warn him away and giving the tom a chance to get rid of him. He was here for revenge. He was going to make the Jellicle Cats pay for casting him out so many years ago, and this time he wasn't alone. This time Munkustrap would not escape his merciless claws. From beneath the heavy fur coat that made him look so huge, Macavity uttered his cold, cruel laugh. He threw off the coat, revealing short, bristling fur that streaked in jagged stripes of red and black, and claws over two inches long which ended in razor-sharp points. Kicking his disguise into the shadows where it wouldn't be seen, he slunk into the junkyard. It was almost deserted. Macavity carefully avoided the small group of queens chatting at the other end of the clearing. It wouldn't do to be seen – any Jellicle would raise the alert before he could silence them, and Macavity knew that strong though he was, he couldn't take on a tribe of over 20 cats on his own. This time Munkustrap would be getting a surprise visit. Macavity crept over to Munkustrap's den, but found it deserted. There was, however, a strong, recent scent leading away from the den, mingling with the scents of other cats, both toms and queens. Macavity smiled evilly to himself. The entry to the den faced away from the clearing – unless another cat was with Munkustrap when he came in, he wouldn't be seen. And he had backup for that eventuality, if the backup arrived on time. And they would come on time, because they knew what would happen to them if they were late. Macavity flexed his claws carefully – claws so long and sharp they could pierce flesh as easily as if they were daggers. When the murder was discovered, Macavity would be gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chloe yowled crossly as Cielito came running towards her. She leapt from the wall and cuffed him over the ears.

"Where were you?" She demanded. "I've been waiting for ages." Cielito tried not to pant as he fell into step beside her.

"Sorry," He began. "I…"

"Never mind." Chloe interrupted disdainfully. "Let's just get going – he'll kill us if we're late, and I'm not joking." Cielito knew she wasn't joking. Macavity would not tolerate anything, least of all cats late to a job. He didn't need to repeat his threats – the cats who served him lived in fear, jumping to his every wish. All except Chloe, Cielito realised enviously as he looked at her expressionless face as she ran beside him. Chloe never seemed to be afraid of the evil cat – in fact, she often looked thoroughly bored as he spoke to them. But Macavity accepted her, and not only that; she had been seen leaving his den on more than one occasion. Cielito sighed with jealousy. Macavity got all the best things. Chloe was the most beautiful queen in the neighborhood, and she never even glanced at anyone but Macavity.

"Er…Chloe?" He asked nervously.

"What?"

"Could you outline the points of this job again…please?" Chloe spat contemptously, glaring at him.

"You are so stupid!"

"I know." Cielito hung his head, his child-like blue eyes downcast.

"Can't you remember anything? You've got more fur inside your head than outside. I wouldn't be surprised if you forgot where your humans live one of these days." She glowered, her grey eyes hard as steel. "As you obviously don't recall, tonight we are to go to the junkyard where the Jellicles live. We cover Macavity while he kills their leader, then leave."

"Oh." Cielito sighed. "More fighting? I'm not very good at fighting…"

"I know you aren't, idiot. Do you think he'd have chosen us if he wanted bodyguards? There are toms twice the size of you in our gang. No, he needs us for our eyes and ears. We alert him if any cats come near so he can finish off and we can escape. There's no way we can take on the Jellicle Tribe, even if the whole of Macavity's gang came. And they couldn't all come, because we'd be noticed." Cielito agreed meekly, following Chloe like a shadow. He wasn't quite sure he remembered the way to the junkyard.


	4. Chapter 4

From the top of a long wooden fence, Demeter peered down into the shadows of the street below.

"Can you see him?" She called. Bombalurina looked up from across the road.

"No," she replied. "He didn't go this way. But how else did he get back to the Junkyard?"

"Maybe he didn't go back to the Junkyard," Demeter considered. "He could have gone somewhere else. Alonzo loves to roam, you know."

"Yeah," Bombalurina agreed. "But we can usually find him. Do you think he might have gone back through the parks?" Demeter's eyes lit up. She leapt down from the wall and ran to the other queen.

"Rina, you're a genius! Of course he did!" She grinned. "I bet he wanted to take the long way back, after we'd surprised him like that! He doesn't want to admit we scared him!" Bombalurina giggled.

"Come on, let's go! Maybe we can catch him before he gets back!"

"Maybe we can scare him again!" They raced down the street, golden eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

* * *

"Ok, your turn to count!" Tumblerutus announced. "To fifty, remember, while I hide and then you come find me!"

"I remember," Pouncival sighed. He hid his eyes behind his paws and began to count. Tumblebrutus surpressed a gleeful laugh and raced away. He had a great place to hide, he was sure Pouncival would never find him.

The younger kittens weren't supposed to leave the junkyard without an adult, but Tumblebrutus had, quite conveniently, forgotten in the excitement of the game. Without a second thought he scrambled through a gap in the fence and ran out into the street. He knew Pouncival would never think to look outside the junkyard, so he didn't have to go far to find a place to hide. There was a shadowy corner across the road – that would do. He crossed the street, sniffing with interest as he caught a whiff of a cat, one he didn't know. The scent was going cold, so Tumble didn't follow it. The tom who had left it had probably just passed by. He came to the corner and slowed down as he smelt another scent. This one was familiar, but it was mingled with a much sharper smell – blood.

"Alonzo?" Tumblebrutus whispered in alarm, looking around. He couldn't see the older kitten, but he could clearly smell Alonzo's scent, mixed with the blood. Scared, the game forgotten, Tumble crept into the corner, where what he had taken for a pile of rags lay, as if flung like discarded rubbish. It was Alonzo, Tumble realised now. He leapt forward. "Alonzo!" He called louder, but Alonzo didn't move. Tumble batted the older kitten's face with his paw. He heard a noise on the rooftops above him and squeaked in fear, staring upwards with wide, frightened eyes. Then a voice called his name.

"Tumblebrutus?" Bombalurina's voice was surprised. Demeter turned.

"What?" She asked, moving over to the edge of the roof where Bombalurina was staring into the street.

"Look! Tumblebrutus is down there! He's out alone again, the naughty kit!" She remarked.

"We better go rescue him," Demeter sighed. They leapt down from the roof into the corner.

"Tumblebrutus! What are you doing out on your own - " Demeter began, when the small kitten interrupted.

"Demeter! Look at Alonzo!" Tumblebrutus cried. "Is he dead?" He crept over to Demeter, burying his face in her fur. Bombalurina gasped and stepped forward.

"Alonzo?" She asked.

"'Rina…is he ok?" Demeter began, trying to stop her voice trembling. At the silence from her friend, she put her arms around Tumble. "He's not…de…hurt, is he?" She avoided the dreadful word, fear clouding her eyes.

"I don't know!" Bombalurina whispered, crouching down next to Alonzo's crumpled body. She put her paw gently on Alonzo's still body, and felt no movement there. His fur was cold against her paw. Snatching away, she stumbled backwards, her breath catching in her throat. "No…" She whispered, trembling all over with horror. Demeter gasped.

"Alonzo?" She cried, letting go of Tumblebrutus and darting forwards. "'Rina, he's not dead! He can't be!" She made to push past Bombalurina, but the taller kitten caught her arm.

"I didn't feel any breathing Dem," Bombalurina' s gaze was filled with pain. "Don't go over there! Don't!" She screamed as Demeter tugged her arm. "He's not breathing!"

Demeter stared at her, the shock a solid wall between them, trapping them inside their fear.


	5. Chapter 5

Cielito recognized his surroundings. He had been here before! He grinned happily to himself as he followed Chloe. They were nearly at the Junkyard. He even remembered what he was supposed to be doing – hiding in the Junkyard and watching the Jellicles. If any came near to the leader's den, where Macavity was hiding, he had to warn Macavity so that he could deal with them.

There it was! Cielito followed Chloe across the street. At the edge of the fence, Chloe turned to him.

"Listen," She hissed. "Macavity is already in the Junkyard, I can smell his scent. I'll go to the right and watch that side of the Junkyard. You go to the left."

"Ok!" Cielito agreed, and watched as Chloe's graceful, slender body blended with the shadows as she moved around the edge of the Junkyard. With a sigh, he turned to the left and padded along the fenceline. He found a gap in the fence and was about to step through when he heard a noise coming towards him – the sound of running paws. Turning, he saw a cat running towards him, a young female carrying a kitten. He flinched, fully expecting the small queen to raise the alarm, but to his surprise she barely glanced at him before leaping through the hole in a flurry of black and gold fur. Cielito peered after them in confusement. Why hadn't they called the alarm, or at least told him to get lost? Strange. But a lot better than getting caught! Cielito shuddered to think of what Chloe would have done to him if he'd ruined the whole mission like that. Cautiously checking both directions, he stepped through the broken fence and into the Junkyard.

* * *

"It's not fair!" Pouncival complained, squirming as Jellylorum cleaned him vigourously. "Tumble always wins when we play hide-and-seek. And you're not cleaning him!"

"I will when I find him," Jellylorum said distractedly. "Keep still!"

"But he didn't come out when I called!" Pouncival whined. "I bet he'll hide until you forget to clean him. It's not fair!"

"I won't forget to clean him!" Jellylorum laughed. "Whenever I see a dirty kitten I clean them, and Tumblebrutus is always dirty, just like you. You wouldn't need so much washing if you stayed out of the mud and dust."

Pouncival sighed glumly. "It's still not fair." He muttered quietly to himself. Jellylorum smiled to herself and turned him around.

"Well, you're done. Go and see if you can find Tumble, then." She suggested, but Pouncival didn't move.

"Look! There he is…" He pointed. Across the Junkyard, Demeter was racing towards them at top speed, carrying Tumblebrutus. Pouncival looked towards Jellylorum, sensing immediately that something was wrong. Jellylorum leapt to her feet, feeling the same wave of terror. Behind her, Jennyanydots stopped talking to Admetus mid-sentence and stood up, the fur on the back of her neck standing up.

"What's wrong?" Admetus asked in confusion, looking around to try and locate the source of the fear. They both heard a cry and turned to see Demeter gasping for breath and Tumblebrutus clinging to Jellylorum with all his strength.

"What's happened?" Jenny asked worriedly, moving swiftly to Demeter, who had dropped to her knees.

"It's…Alonzo!" Demeter panted, her breath coming in ragged gasps, hysteria mixing with exhaustion and adrenaline. "He's…he's…" She looked up and Jenny shivered with dread at what she saw in those clear green eyes. "We found Alonzo outside the Junkyard, at the edge of the alley!" Demeter's voice was shrill and slightly hysterical. "He's…" She began to cry, her face in her paws. Jenny looked to Jellylorum, who was trying to comfort Tumblebrutus. Keeping her head, she snapped out orders.

"Jellylorum, stay with Tumble and Demi. Admetus, come with me!" Admetus nodded, his eyes wide, and followed Jenny across the Junkyard to the alley.


	6. Chapter 6

Munkustrap sniffed the air, a look of alarm creeping over his handsome features. He glanced around the small group he had been hunting with. Plato and Dusty were discussing whether it was better to fight a Pollicle or run away from it, and didn't notice their Leader's troubled look, but Ayta moved forward, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" She asked the tall cat. Munkustrap blinked, then shook his head.

"I'm not sure…" He murmered. "But something's not right. We'd better be careful." Ayta's eyes widened in alarm.

"You mean…"

"It could be." Munkustrap answered the silent question. "Plato! Dusty!" He called, getting the attention of the two young cats, who had just decided that it really depended on the size of the Pollicle. They looked around with a rather guilty expression. "There might be trouble ahead. Be careful and keep a sharp eye." Munkustrap warned. Dusty glanced around warily. Now she was aware, she could sense something lurking, shadowy in her sixth sense but there was definetely something wrong.

"I can feel something too," She admitted. "Let's go in quietly until we find someone," She suggested. Munkustrap nodded.

"Dusty, you and Plato watch the back. Keep your senses aware, Dusty, and Plato use your ears and eyes. Ayta and I will lead." The three cats nodded, and moved into formation, silently entering the Junkyard with soundless ease.

Cielito positioned himself carefully behind a metal crate and watched his side of the Junkyard. It was boring – there didn't seem to even be any cats left in the Junkyard now. Then Cielito spotted a motherly queen in the corner, trying to calm two hysterical kittens. Interest sparked as he saw it was the two who had rushed past him earlier. Forgetting his assignment, he stealthily crept closer, wondering what was going on.

"…you don't understand!" The young queen was crying. "'Rina said he was dead. I _saw_ him, Jellylorum! He was so still!" The older queen, Jellylorum, pulled her closer.

"Jenny is a great healer, Demeter," She said softly, so that Cielito had to strain to hear. "Just be calm, and don't worry. It won't help Alonzo." Cielito drew back. He hadn't heard much, but the Jellicle's distress and concern for another cat confused him. This Alonzo must have been hurt, he realised, maybe killed. Cielito was a simple cat, and usually his thoughts didn't extend much beyond how he was getting his next meal and where he could find a nice place to sleep. However, now a strange emotion seemed to grip him, deep down in his soul. He found himself wondering if he should help the other cats. They seemed so sad. Even the older queen, who was the image of calmness as she soothed the distraught kittens, emanated an aura of fear and distress. Cielito had never felt much for another cat this way, and now he wondered if he should.

His assignment completely forgotten, he turned and crept back to the hole in the fence and peered out. The young queen had come from this direction. Cielito wondered what he was doing. He had never tried to help another cat before, especially one he didn't even know, but something was drawing him, something deeper than any normal emotion. Without another thought he leapt through the gap, and came face to face with a slender Siamese queen.

For one heart-stopping moment Cielito thought it was Chloe. Then he realised the cat's eyes were blue, not Chloe's steely grey.

"Cassandra!" He gasped as the memory of what he was supposed to be doing flooded back. He gulped, then asked, "What are you doing here?" Cassandra's eyes flickered. She seemed confused for a moment but regained control so quickly Cielito wondered if he had imagined the hesitation.

"I'm checking on you," She said lighty. "I might have known you'd forget what you were supposed to be doing." Cielito sighed. He wasn't scared of Chloe's younger sister as he was of Chloe herself. Cassandra, the youngest cat in Macavity's gang, was probably the closest he had to a friend.

"I'm sorry, Cassa," He hung his head. "I forgot…" The feeling was tugging him again. He lifted his head and peered with some confusion in the direction he had been going. "I felt such a strange thing…I heard some of the Jellicles in there talking about one of their gang, called Alonzo." He explained. "They were upset, two kittens thought he was dead." He heard Cassandra gasp and looked back at her. The blue eyes were suddenly wide and unseeing.

"Dead…?" She whispered, her voice shaking slightly. Cielito frowned. Everything was going topsy-turvy this evening!

"Do you know Alonzo?" He asked incredulously, but Cassa didn't seem to even hear him. Suddenly Cielito shuddered in pain as the feeling of pulling suddenly yanked, right down in his soul. "I have to go!" He cried, and raced away at top speed, again forgetting Macavity's assignment. Cassa didn't notice him go. Dazed, she stood still for a few seconds, then shook her head. She had a mission here too, and the life of her leader could depend on her. Casting her distress over Alonzo to the back of her mind, she moved swiftly into the junkyard.

Cielito had never run so fast in his life. The feeling was tugging him unerringly towards where Alonzo lay, and to the beat of his paws a single phrase drummed in his mind. _There's not much time. There's not much time. _Rocketing down the street, he turned into the mouth of a narrow, dead-end alley and stopped. A tall kitten with dark red fur was leaning in the arms of a brown tom about Cielito's age, her eyes closed. The tom was staring intently at the stars and didn't immeditaly notice Cielito. A few feet further down the alley a tabby knelt with her paws resting gently on the body of a small black and white tom. There was no doubt in Cielito's mind that this was Alonzo. Silently he paced over and knelt beside the queen. Her paws shone faintly with silver healing magic, but somehow, the strange, deep feeling told Cielito that her magic alone was not enough to save the injured kitten. Behind him he heard the brown tom straighten nervously, wondering what to do about the sudden arrival. Turning, Cielito smiled at him.

"I can help," He said calmly. Something was guiding him, and he didn't question his instincts when they were this strong. He'd never been able to think this clearly before, and he turned back to the kitten and placed his paws beside the queen's.

Suddenly, his paws glowed golden. Cielito gasped in shock and awe as the golden current he didn't even know he had flowed into the kitten. The queen kneeling beside him gasped too, her eyes flying open. Alonzo's body shone with a quiet, silvery-gold glow. As they watched, the glow faded into his fur and disappeared from view. For a second everything was still. Then Alonzo moved, and opened his eyes.

"Alonzo!" There was a cry from behind them, and Cielito moved aside as the red kitten flung herself next to Alonzo and began licking him. "You're alive! Oh…" Bombalurina whispered, blinking hard to keep the tears back. Alonzo allowed himself to be licked for a few seconds, then pushed himself to his feet.

"Enough, already!" He laughed a little tremulously. "What happened? There was a big cat…" He trailed off as he spotted Cielito. The white tom was still kneeling, trying to clear his head. The healing had drained most of his energy and he wondered whether he should just kneel here all night, and spare himself the indignity of falling over as soon as he stood. "Cielito?" Alonzo asked incredulously. "What are you doing here?" Cielito looked up.

"You know me?" He asked. Alonzo was suddenly a little embarressed.

"Um…by sight…" He mumbled, too proud to admit he was jealous of the assumed relationship between Cielito and Chloe. Jennyanydots raised her head tiredly. She also was still on her knees, gathering as much of her energy as was left so that she could make it back to the Junkyard before she fell asleep.

"Oh, that's who you are," She said to the white tom. "Cielito. I have heard about you…but never that you were a healer. Healing magic is very rare, you know, and I thought I was the only one in the area." She looked questioningly at Cielito.

"I didn't even know I was a healer myself, until just now!" Cielito explained. "I just felt this weird feeling suddenly, like I had to come here, and when I did I somehow…well, it just happened." He stared at his paws, wondering how they had done that. It was like the magic had been pulled out of him by Alonzo's need, as soon as he had touched him. Bombalurina, who still had her arms around Alonzo, looked across.

"You healed Alonzo?" She whispered, letting go of Alonzo. Crawling over, she flung her arms around him and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you!"

Alonzo sighed to himself. "It's true." He muttered too quietly to be heard. "He does get all the queens."


	7. Chapter 7

Cassandra sped across the Junkyard, keeping as much in the shadows as she could and trying not to be seen – espeicially not by her sister. She knew Chloe would be on watch, and Chloe's sharp eyes could pick out almost anything. Reaching the other edge of the Junkyard, Cassa stopped and began to listen intently. She couldn't hear any cat moving, but she caught a faint scent close by. Definitely Munkustrap, and she thought she could smell Plato, Dusty and Ayta too. Cassa leapt over in their direction. She had to warn Munkustrap!

Dusty looked around sharply.

"What is it?" Plato asked. Dusty placed a paw across her lips, and Plato signalled to Munkustrap and Ayta to stop.

"I think…" Dusty began quietly, straining all her senses. Then she smiled in relief. "Yes, it's Cassandra." Just as she said the name Cassa appeared from behind a pile of crates. Munkustrap relaxed at the sight of their spy.

"What news, Cassa?" He asked. The elegant feline moved towards the group softly. As soon as she had heard Macavity's latest plan from the other members of his gang, she had rushed to the Junkyard to warn her true leader of the danger. Being in a position of trust within Macavity's gang because of her sister Chloe, who was Macavity's queen, she could spy on the gang without being suspected and relay important information to Munkustrap. In case she was seen in the Junkyard or in the company of Jellicles, Macavity believed that she was a spy for him, and Cassa, with her quick, clever mind, could often supply him with false information that wouldn't reflect back on her when it didn't bring results.

"Don't go back!" She said now. "Macavity is waiting for you. He's hiding near your den and he would attack you as soon as you were out of sight of the others. He had cats on watch – Cielito left, I don't know where he was going, but I think Chloe's still around somewhere." At the mention of Cielito's name, Cassa stiffened suddenly. "Oh!" She gasped, remembering. "Cielito said that Alonzo…that he was hurt!" Now that her message had been delivered, she could allow herself to think. Munkustrap looked worried at the news.

"Alonzo hurt?" He said in alarm. "Macavity?" His eyes hardened. "I swear, one day I will kill that creature." The other four cats shifted uneasily. The idea of a cat killing one of his kind was nearly unspeakable, even without the fact that Macavity was actually Munkustrap's brother. Catching their thoughts, Munkustrap looked at around at them all, his pure silver eyes gleaming in the moonlight.

"I do not call Macavity my brother," He almost hissed. "As for killing another cat, do you think Macavity is a real Cat, if in flesh not in spirit?" There was a pause, then Ayta hissed.

"He is no Cat," She spat. "Macavity has killed many, and not even from necessity but for pure fun." The others nodded agreement. "Now," Munkustrap began. "We must overpower him and again, send him from the Junkyard. Plato, Ayta, a large group of Jellicles are hunting the warehouses tonight." The two didn't need any more telling, and immediately sped off into the night. "Dusty, find all the kittens and mothers who are in the Junkyard now and warn them to keep in hiding. Then meet me back here. Cassandra, I need to talk to you." Dusty took one look at her leader's face and fled. Munkustrap looked as severe as she had ever seen him. Cassa wished she could do the same as Dusty, for she was sure she knew what was about to happen.

"Cassandra. Why have you not informed me and the Jellicles that the tom Cielito is a member of Macavity's gang?" His tone was icily polite. Cassa shivered, nearly feeling the freeze of his voice.

"I…" She stammered nervously. It was taking all of her willpower not to step back. Munkustrap could be very frightening when he wanted. "I mean, um, Cielito. I think I didn't tell…because…" Cassa racked her brains. Why exactly hadn't she told? She wasn't sure, but ever since she had met the dreamy tom she had felt that he wasn't the same as the other gang cats. In fact, the only other cat she had felt that calm, hidden energy in was Jennyanydots. Suddenly everything clicked. "It was because I knew that he'd be on your "blacklist" if I told. And I don't think Cielito is evil. I think he is a healer, Munkustrap, though I didn't realise until just now, and I'm not sure if he knows it either. But the only other cat who feels like he does is Jennyanydots." She looked directly into his beautiful silvery eyes and knew he belived her.

"In that case I forgive you," Munkustrap's voice was gentle, and Cassa relaxed in relief. "But please remember, you must give up all you know about the gang in future, including what your feelings are about the cats. It could be valuable information that we are missing, for you never know what may happen." Cassa nodded, chagrined. Then Dusty ran up behind them.

"Jellylorum is with all the kittens," She reported. "But something strange happened. Jellylorum told me. Jennyanydots and Admetus went to help Alonzo," she paused. "Apparently Demeter thought he had been killed – I couldn't stay long enough to hear the whole story, but just as I was leaving, Jenny, Admetus, Bombalurina and Alonzo came rushing in, and with them a strange white tom!" Dusty, always the storyteller, managed to display her feelings with her words and tone of voice. "Alonzo looked fine, but Jenny and the tom looked exhausted. Jenny had healed Alonzo, and she said that the white tom had helped." Cassa grinned in triumph.

"I knew it!" She interrupted, then subsided at a frown from Dusty.

"He seemed drained, just like Jenny. It's odd, because as you know, we all thought Jen was the only healer in the area. Anyway, now they're all safe and hiding," Dusty finished. "Even the stranger. All the others seemed to think he was alright, so I didn't question it." She looked anxiously at Munkustrap.

"You did the right thing," He told her. "Any cat who heals cannot be evil, for healing magic is pure and untainted." He was interrupted by the sudden arrival of Plato.

"They're coming," Plato panted. "Skimbleshanks, Asparagus, Exotica, Coricopat, Tantomile and the Tugger." As he spoke they heard the rhythm of paws on the ground that was beginning to frost, and Ayta and the other cats appeared. Gathering round Munkustrap, the ten cats listened carefully to their instructions.


	8. Chapter 8

Chloe sat in the shadows behind a stack of newspapers that were piled on top of a wrecked piece of machinery. From her high vantage point she could see nearly the whole Junkyard, and though there had been movements around the edges of the clearing nobody had approached Munkustrap's den. Chloe hoped that Cielito had found a good place and hadn't been caught. She severely doubted the white tom's abilities. He never did have any concentration, but Macavity had picked him for his sharp eyes and ears, and because of his devotion to her. He was counting on the fact that Cielito would try harder because he wanted to please her. Chloe had no affection for Cielito and was impatient with his adoration – all she had she gave to Macavity. But she tolerated Cielito as long as Macavity found a use for him.

Suddenly Chloe was alert. She had spotted movement in the shadows near Munkustrap's den. There! She stood up. A female cat, dusty grey in colour, was creeping towards the den. Chloe almost laughed as the cat tripped over a can with a loud clatter, but any humour stopped as she saw the cat behind the queen. Munkustrap. Chloe leapt to the ground and raced over. She had to distract the queen so that Macavity could do his job. Silently, Chloe cursed Cielito. Where was he? The pair had come from the side he was supposed to be watching. She could have missed them easily. As she reached the two Chloe formed a hurried plan in her head. As soon as they got to the entrance of the den, she would leap over and tackle the female. Munkustrap would turn to protect the queen, leaving Macavity free to take him by surprise. Focusing all of her concentration on the two silvery cats, she slunk forwards, ready to pounce.

Dusty giggled loudly, all her movements calculated to make as much noise as possible. Macavity and Chloe were sure to know they were coming. Reaching the entrance of the den, they stopped. It was necessary to the plan that Macavity left the den and came out into the open. Although Dusty was looking only at Munkustrap, her senses were extremely alert, and she felt more than heard Chloe waiting in the shadows. Then, pounce! Chloe abruptly leapt towards her, and Dusty allowed herself to be knocked over, squeaking a little as she rolled to cushion her landing. Chloe landed on top of her, but Skimbleshanks was waiting and he thrust her off Dusty and pinned her to the ground. Scrambling to her feet, Dusty looked towards the den anxiously. Macavity was standing surrounded by seven angry Jellicles, looking, for once, extrememly shocked. Munkustrap stepped forward, claws unsheathed, but there was a sudden blaze of cold blue light and when the Jellicles had blinked the dazzle from their eyes, Macavity was gone.

* * *

"It was brilliant!" Cassandra exclaimed later. She hadn't taken part in the ambush as Macavity and Chloe would have seen her, and broken her cover. Instead she had watched with bated breath as the other Jellicles had surrounded the den, completely silent as they had waited for the exact moment. Then, pounce! Macavity was surrounded before he even had time to blink.

"It did work better than I expected," Munkustrap confessed. "And we knew Macavity would disappear as soon as he realised he was outnumbered." The kittens had listened with wide eyes to the story, and even Old Gus had admitted it would make a good musical, and had wandered off to write it. He was the author and composer of most of the little plays and songs that the cats performed at their yearly Jellicle Balls. Bombalurina and Demeter kept hugging Cielito, much to his discomfort and Alonzo's annoyance.

"Why don't you hug _me_, you two?" He complained. "I am back from the dead, remember." Bombalurina giggled and leapt over, giving him a big kiss on the nose.

"Anyone would think you were jealous, Alonzo!" She teased. Alonzo blushed under his fur.

"I'm not jealous!" He spluttered.

"That's what you always say!" Demeter grinned, launching herself onto him, the force knocking all three of them to the ground. "Group hug!"

THE END

Top of Form


End file.
